Wishing for the Stars
by SonulemSadimus
Summary: Voldemort is rising and people wont leave Harry alone. Draco is the only one who kwows Harry cannot defeat Vodemort alone, he wants to help Harry but dosnt know how. Warning-This Fic. is slash


Chapter One  
  
Warning-this is slash, meaning it contains m/m relationships. If you do not like it, don't read it!! Do not send flames about the subject, only constructive criticism allowed.  
  
Disclaimer-I do not own the Harry Potter Characters.  
  
A/N-This is my first time writing a slash fic, so don't be too hard on me.  
  
  
  
Harry ran down the halls as fast as he could, trying to escape from what had become his daily life for the past month. He rushed outside to the broom shed and grabbed his firebolt. Flying was now the only way he could escape from thinking.  
  
It was about midnight, and some might wonder how and why Harry had wanted to escape from Hogwats alone at that time of day. The answer was simple, it was the only time of day he was not supervised by either friends or teachers, and it was the only time Harry could escape the threat of Voldemorts rising.  
  
So Harry took off on his broom and rose into the air, the moon reflected off of him and he glowed slightly in the dark. He took steep dives, each one was farther from the ground, and each one was pulled up at exactly at the precise measurement of six tiny inches. Harry put on a show in the moonlight, doing daring loops in the air, and turns so fast that you couldn't see them.  
  
What Harry did not know however, was that far down below him a pale body stood watching him in the shadows, wishing for things he could not have, and yearning for something that was impossible.  
  
  
  
Draco walked silently up to his dorm at around 1 in the morning, this was his daily routine, everyday he would get to sleep around 1:30 in the morning, wake up grumpily at seven, eat, do school work, sleep, and worry about his father and Lord Voldemort.  
  
Contrary to popular belief, Draco did not particularly want to become a Death Eater. He did not want to torture little kids, or elders and he did not want to kill babies newly born. But unlike some Draco did not own his own life. He didn't make choices for himself, and he did not always get what he wanted.  
  
So Draco watched and learned and listened, hoping that someday he would have a chance to tell someone who could make a difference in the world. He learned about Voldemort from his father, learned about the dark arts he used, about the people he had recruited. He learned about the light side from watching and listening to the teachers.  
  
For example, Draco knew about the rising association to fight Voldemort. The Order of the Phoenix.  
  
His father had sent Draco to Hogwarts instead of Dumstrung for only one reason. It was his job to spy on Harry, and to tell his father all he knew. Of coarse Draco would never do that, he told his father little things about Harry, like who his friends were and how his grades were. He never told Harry's weaknesses or strengths, claiming that he did not know Harry well enough to judge them, and in some cases that was true.  
  
But Draco did know that one of Harry's biggest weaknesses at the moment was the feeling of being trapped. People were around him all the time, and at some point Harry was going to snap. So many people counting on him to do defeat Voldemort, counting on him to save the world. Some people thought Harry was a superman kind of guy and that he could do anything, but Draco knew Harry was just a teenager, still learning magic.  
  
Draco didn't know when he had started calling Harry, Harry, instead of just Potter. But sometime during the past year he had started to think of Harry in a different kind of way all together. Now he respected Harry instead of thinking him inferior.  
  
Draco curled up into his pillow for another night of dreams, both good and bad.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up from another uneasy night of sleep; the dreams that came with being bound to Voldemort were getting worse everyday.  
  
He sat up quickly as he realized it was already 7:30 in the morning and there was only 30 minutes of breakfast left. He took a quick shower, pulled on a black robe and headed down to breakfast.  
  
As he got to the Great Hall, Harry was quickly ushered over to the Gryffindor table to sit next to his friends. He felt many eyes watching him as he ate his breakfast, almost as if they expected him to fall over dead of food poisoning at any second.  
  
Finally people stopped watching him, and Harry conversed with his friends in relative peace.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, "Did you sleep well?" this was the first question he asked every morning. And Harry's answer was always the same.  
  
"Same as usual." Harry said, "What class do we have first this morning?"  
  
"Potions" Ron moaned, and as Harry heard him his heart sank, another day with a grumpy potions teacher was not his idea of fun. Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of his head. Harry swung around and looked into the icy gray eyes of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The weirdest expression of longing was planted on Draco's face, but as he saw Harry looking at him, Draco swung back to the conversation going on at his table.  
  
Harry looked turned back around to find both Hermiony and Ron starring at him worriedly. Any time Harry did something that was in any way out of the normal, Ron and Hermiony jumped on him with a hundred questions. Harry really enjoyed having his friends around but at the moment with Voldemort getting more powerful every second they were getting sort of annoying.  
  
Before they could ask him anything Harry got up from the table and hurried away from the hall, determined to have sometime for himself before Potions.  
  
What Harry did not know however was at the moment one very blond Slytherin student was following him in the shadows, intent on having a talk with The Golden Boy, Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
Please be kind, and Review!! 


End file.
